


Reading the Signs

by musictomydamagedears



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew is impressed, Date Night, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just a fluffy lil thing, M/M, Steven is cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musictomydamagedears/pseuds/musictomydamagedears
Summary: Steven likes Andrew. Andrew must like Steven too, right? With all of their flirting? Trying to find the answer to the question, Steven decides to cook Andrew a meal and invite him over on a date.





	Reading the Signs

Steven heard a car pull up into his driveway, and his eyes widened. Fuck. Already? He looked over at his stove to see that Andrew was indeed a bit early, and he hadn’t even considered that a possibility. With that, he hurried over to the table, lighting the candle. They hadn’t exactly agreed on this being a date, but Steven was planning on telling Andrew about his feelings for him, and hopefully, this would set the mood.

Just as he lit the candle, Andrew knocked on the door, and Steven rushed out to the hallway to let him in. 

“Andrew! Hi!” as soon as the blond man stepped inside, he wrapped his arms around him, smiling to himself. Andrew, a bit awkwardly, hugged him back, muttering a greeting in return. Steven could feel the butterflies in his stomach slowly making themselves more known. Maybe he had misread the signs? Maybe Andrew wasn’t into him like that?

“Well, uhm, you’re early,” he said, a slight stutter to his speech as they let go of one another. Andrew blushed and scratched the back of his head.

“Uh, yeah, sorry,” he grimaced. “I hope you don’t mind?”

“No, of course! Dinner won’t be ready just yet, though,” Steven admitted, starting to walk towards the kitchen. Andrew made a noise that Steven could just guess was because of surprise. He wasn’t exactly known as a chef. “I tried making something fancy, but, uhm, I’m a terrible cook. It’s just a pasta bake.”

“Just a pasta bake? Steven, you never cook. It’s not just a pasta bake. Thank you. It smells delicious,” Andrew said, reaching out to place his hand on Steven’s shoulder. The slightly taller man blushed, stuttering out something that was supposed to be a thanks, but came out as some indistinct sputtering.

“Wine?” he eventually managed to get out, trying not to focus on the comforting warmth of Andrew’s hand on his shoulder.

“Uh, yes please,” Andrew smiled, rubbing the front of his shoulder briefly with his thumb before taking the hand away. Feeling like he was able to breathe normally again, Steven went to find the wine he had bought, pouring a glass for them each. Just as he was about to hand the glass over to him, the timer for the oven went off. 

“Dammit,” he muttered, putting the glass down again so that he could walk over to the oven and grab the food. Steven, trying hard to impress Andrew, managed to burn himself, and let out a loud ‘ow!’. That seemed to grab Andrew’s attention, who hurried over to him. Grabbing the oven mitten that Steven currently wasn’t using, he grabbed the ovenware from him, putting it on the stove. 

“You okay?” he hurried over to the slightly younger man, looking at his wrist, where a red mark was showing up. He sighed and turned on the tap, making sure the water was lukewarm before shoving Steven’s hand under the running water. “I’ll get aloe vera, I noticed some in your bathroom the last time I was here.”

Steven just looked after him, embarrassed that he had managed to burn himself. The burn seemed to be pretty bad too, he noticed. Thank God for Andrew, who at least appeared to somewhat know what to do. Andrew reappeared with the tube of aloe vera, then turned off the tap. He gently tapped Steven’s wrist dry with a paper towel, and Steven flinched a bit at the touch to the sore area. He then squirted a small amount of the ointment onto Steven’s burn.

“Thank you,” Steven muttered, and Andrew just smiled weakly up at him.

“No problem. If you sit down, I can do the rest. You’ve already done everything else,” Andrew told him, just pressing a finger to Steven’s lips when he tried to protest. “Hush. Sit.”

Doing as he was told, Steven brought the wine glasses to the table, admiring Andrew as he walked around his kitchen. He had been over quite a few times, so he knew where everything was, and Steven couldn’t help but feel a bit domestic. 

As Andrew sat down opposite him, Steven smiled a bit. Maybe he hadn’t read the signs wrong after all? He had to be at least a tiny bit into him, right? 

“This feels weird,” Andrew said, and Steven panicked a bit. “Sitting opposite you instead of next to you. How are we supposed to cheer our food now?”

They both let out a small laugh, Steven relieved that he hadn’t commented on the romantic setting of the table, but instead of how they weren’t sitting like they usually did. 

“We can cheer our glasses like normal people?” Steven said, chuckling. Andrew rolled his eyes.

“Funny how times have changed. You finally admit that normal people don’t cheer their food?” he asked, a small twinkle in his eyes, and Steven blushed.

“Shut up and grab yourself a plate.”

Andrew laughed, but did as Steven said. Once they both had food on their plates, they brought their glasses together for a quick cheers. Steven tasted his pasta, pleasantly surprised with how it had turned out. Could it have been better? Yes, but he had done the best he could, and Andrew seemed to be enjoying it.

“This is really good,” Andrew told him, a proud smile on his face. “Who would have known that you managed to cook something edible?”

They talked a bit about Steven’s upcoming season of Worth It: Lifestyle, and a bit about Adam’s new show starring Andrew, but Steven didn’t know if he could keep quiet any longer.

“Okay, uhm, Andrew?” he interrupted the other man in the middle of a sentence. “I just, I need to say this before I chicken out.”

Andrew looked curiously over at him, but nodded and told him to go on.

“I don’t know if I’ve been imagining things, or if I’ve read you correctly, but uh, we’ve been flirting with each other for quite some while now, and I really, really like you, and I just… I don’t know, I hoped maybe this could be our first official date?” 

Andrew was silent for a little while, and Steven was sure that he had fucked up. He was about to apologize, when Andrew finally spoke up.

“I like you too, of course I do. I thought that was fairly obvious. In fact, I thought we already were dating?” he said, looking a bit confused. Steven stared at him, honestly just happy that Andrew returned his feelings.

“Wait, really?” he asked, his eyes widening slightly. “We’ve never kissed or anything.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know what you’re really comfortable with, so I waited for you to make the first move,” Andrew said, looking into his eyes. 

“And you know I want to wait until marriage, right?” Steven asked, just to be sure. Andrew nodded, never breaking eye contact. He could feel Andrew’s foot brush up against his leg, and Steven smiled slightly.

“I know, and I don’t care. I’ve managed to wait for you the last two years, I can wait a couple more.”

With that, Steven rushed out of his seat and over to Andrew, capturing his lips in a kiss that they had both been longing for.


End file.
